


The Sleeping Sky and I

by chaserwolf21148



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, First work - Freeform, I just wanted to post this somewhere, Poetry, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaserwolf21148/pseuds/chaserwolf21148
Summary: Bad poetry that I just wanted to post somewhere!





	The Sleeping Sky and I

The stars were out.

Glittering, glistening, glimmering

in the shadow black sky above.

The bright crescent moon smiled down on the sleeping world below.

A shooting star shot through the sky, signaling

it was time to say goodbye.

So the moon and stars started moving,

taking the darkness with them.

As the sky lightened, it turned purple to pink to red to orange to the sun.

It peeked over the horizon.

 

Hello, world.

 

The morning broke quiet and still.

It was cold, the kind of cold that chills to the bone and no amount

of blankets could warm you up.

I tried anyway.

Sitting in the windowsill, swaddled in snuggly fleece,

I watched the world awaken.


End file.
